Never stay out in the dark
by ellyjane
Summary: I've seen these clouds since I can remember... I guess you can call me crazy. Can't tell who I am? Ha, are you being serious? I'm the girl with short blond hair, pale skin, and big, black bags.  Please, someone help me.


**Prologue**

It's not like I _wanted _to be different... I thought I was normal at first, but when I realised I was the only one who saw things, I realised I was ab-normal. I can't remember a time when I didn't see them, so I'll say it like this. Every since I was a little girl, I've been seeing clouds. Black clouds.

Pretty cool, huh?

Actually, no. I can't control when they come. And I have no idea what they mean. When I first asked my mother about them, she thought I was crazy, she suggestion therapy. Therefore, I never mentioned them again, not to my mother, not to no one. I'm 17 now, and I still see them. Whenever they enter the room, I always get a slight chill. Like someone scary, is breathing down my neck. Sometimes I think I can see a face in the middle of the clouds, it's a face that looks familiar, but I can never put a name to it. I guess you could call me crazy.

**Chapter One: Never stay alone in the dark.**

Late one Wednesday evening, I pulled my coat closer round my body, dragged my bag on my back, pushed open the library doors, and stepped out into the cold December air.

I shivered, and quickly made my way away from the library.

_Please don't let the shadows come out tonight..._

I held my breath, as I made a wish, looking up at the night sky. Not a star in sight, great. The street lamp at the end of the pathway went out. Just my luck. I rumbled about in my bag, looking for my flash light.

Before you say or think anything about me, these things usually happen to me when I'm alone. I guess the shadows have _powers._ Or something. I rushed across campus, and let of a sigh of relief when my dorm came into sight. As I walked down the brightly painted halls, I passed plenty of rooms. Most people were having little dorm parties, or just hanging with friends. I didn't have many. Friends that is, not parties. Well I guess I don't have many of them either. I often tend to keep my distance, being crazy and all.

I pulled my key out of my back pocket, and unlocked my dorm room door. It was a mixed dorm, but girls and boys didn't bunk together. Katie, my dorm mate, was sat on her bed, surrounded by her best friends, Holly and Charlotte, and the two guys that bunked in the room next door. Thomas, also known as Tommy, and Kane.

"Hey Tori" Katie smiled, "Want to join us? We've got pizza".

I smiled a small smile, "No, I'm quite tired, but thanks for offering".

Katie was your typical blond, popular, and beautiful. She was friends with everyone, and bunked with crazy old me. I've got blond hair too, and a full fringe. It comes to just above my shoulders, barely enough to scrape back into a ponytail. I dumped my bag next to my bed, and caught a glimpse of a girl in the mirror. She was pale, had bags under her eyes, and looked quite scared. In the back ground, beautiful, popular, teenagers, having a good time. I gulped, and swallowed away the lump on my front. I've had this feeling before. It's that "what if" feeling. What if I never saw these clouds, would I be popular? Would I be pretty? I'd be less scared to make friends.

I sat down on my bed, and pulled out my English book. Katie sighed, "Tori are you OK?"

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Katie walked over and sat on my bed, "Every day you seem to get paler, you're bags get bigger, you study too much. Don't get me wrong, you're pretty, but with a bit of sleep and make up, you'd be hot".

Thing is Katie, I do get sleep, well I try. You wouldn't understand, you don't see the shadows. "Ha, yeah.. I guess you're right" I mumbled, reaching up to feel my face. "I guess I just don't have the time".

I woke up, sweat running down my forehead, quilts on the floor, and shaking.

_There here,_ was my first thought. I knew I was right, the familiar chill ran down my body. I held my breath, watching them roll across the ceiling. The face appeared tonight. I sat up trying to get a better look, when the face jumped out at me. I covered my screams with a pillow.

I walked into English the next morning, early as always. Up at the front, was an attractive boy. He seemed the popular type, nice, and friendly. But the thing that really struck me was that he seemed familiar. _Really familiar. _"Hey" he said, sitting in the seat next to me, "You mind?"

I shook my head. I'd even heard his voice before, I think. My stomach dropped. Who was he?


End file.
